The Avarrs Death Legion
The Avarrs Death Legion also known as the Avarrs Death Empire is a multi solar system sized nation which controls many of the northern parts of the Spingaul Marches. They are one of the great enemies of the imperials which have been fighting for millenia. The nations has its routes with the Primarchons as its founder Veiyax Hadrugal being a Primarchon himself. The nations follows the teachings of Veiyax and almost worships him in various cults across the nation. The event called Veiyax‘s Exodus was a massive event which saw Veiyax and the Death Legion exiled to the Avvariem System in which a massive war was fought between the imperials and the newly formed Avarr’s Death Legion. This war cost the lives of billlions over the course of decades and even the death of Veiyax by another Primarchon at the end of the war. The Death Legion now is ruled under by Veiyax‘s second in command, Imperaton Azralon and under him various Death Lords rule parts of the empire. History The Primarchons The Primarchons are human demi gods of vast power and knowledge which came to humanity in the ancient past when human technology was at it’s peak. One of these was Veiyax Hedrugal who landed on the planet of Examuiron IV. He was welcomed by the human inhabitants of the planet who came to view him as their ruler. Veiyax spent a few centuries with his people until he came across another Primarchon named Agalaron who was the ruler of the Altramaris Sector. Agalaron introduced himself and over time these two Primarchon’s became friends and allies. The Damaclian Crusade (-450 IC to -421 IC) The demons have become a very large threat to humanity and a large amount of demons were pouring out of a large rift in the Damaclian Sector. Though the Death Legion’s involvement was small compared to some other groups they still had a part to play, the most notable of which took place on the Battle of Gaur’Gathron Forts. In this battle the Death Legion saw how a planet such as this fell and in their eyes was a lack of military control on the planet which led to it’s downfall. This ultimately convinced the Death Legion that in order for their people to be stable they must be ruled by a strong military able to protect it’s citizens from the dangers of space. The Alliance between the Altramaris Sector and the Death Legion (-420 IC to -408 IC) The seventy year period was a time of mostly peace throughout these two nations, however this was also the time that Veiyax began to question about the imperial teachings to their people and disagreed on several of these teachings. This was a slow process but Veiyax began to preach to his people about his own teachings of military over anything else. Veiyax believed that a strong military force which governs the people is the way to go for a stable society. With this Veiyax began to change the military by adding life extenders which extended ones life past their usuall human life expectancy. The uniform as well as their mark were also changed to signalfy the dominance of the military, also the armies were broken up into Legions which were all numbered per Legion. After these seventy years the Avarr’s Death Legion was transformed into their modern counterpart along with the teachings of Veiyax. Agalaron disagreed with the teachings of Veiyax saying that their flawed and go against the usuall imperial teachings. The disagreement between the two would break the bond and friendship that the two once has during the past. The disagreement would eventually turn into conflict as the Death Legion would skirmish against their former ally. The Veiyax Exodus (-408 IC to -297 IC) The skirmishes turned into border wars which would eventually result in the Death Legion being exiled from their home system into uncharted space. There the Death Legion would eventually find their new capital system named the Avvariem System. This was the first start into building their new empire with their capital established they set out to claim all surrounding territories held by primitive people. As world after world we’re all controlled by the Death Legion ended up back in familiar territory as they now saw to take on a much more dangerous foe, the Altramaris Sector. The Death Legion First starts with retaking their old home System then spreading out from their, the Death Legion prepared millions for this upcoming invasion. The first assault comessed and the defenders were catched off gaurd and were slaughtered to the last man. With this new the Altramaris Sector arms up and prepares to defend it’s self from this new threat. The new claimed system of the Death Legion was a buffer zone between the Legion and their enemies and acts as a base fo territorial expansion. As the years passed on several battles and schisms took place between these two factions with millions of casualties the most well known of which was the Massacre of Ivestar III which cost the life of an entire planet. The war would continue for several years until aboard the ship known as The Lord’s Crusader. A duel between Veiyax and Agalaron took place which ended up with Agalaron as the victor and Veiyax being killed aboard the ship. The Death Legion soon retreated after the founder’s death and the Death Lord Azralan was made the new Imperaton. The First Great Expansion (-275 IC to 2250 IC) After Veiyax’s death, Azralan then took up the role of the new ruler over the Death Legion so he made plans to strengthen the grip over the controlled worlds by enforcing more soldiers present on each planet so that the strength of the Death Legion is still strong after their loss in the campaign. The Death Legion took it’s time to strengthen up again as they plan to conquer and subjugate less developed worlds. With armies restored, the Death Legion then starts expand their territory further than before and avoiding their enemies as best as they can. As years pass on more and more worlds fell under the Death Legions boots with only minor losses. At one point they ended up in an area not occupied by anyone so they took it but not before going to war with the other human nations, and so a sector wide war commenced. This war would cross the lives of millions and ends in a stale mate where two sides own half of the Sector. The Death Legion Peace (2251 IC to 4825 IC) After claiming world after world the Death Legion had time to rest and dealing with threats from the inside such as rebellions or invasions. For the first time in it’s history the empire was relatively stable as they now have complete control of their empire. However as time went on the rulers of planets and the empire started to get lazy and with that the amount of rebellions grew even more until a large rebellion sector wide was on the verge of winning however the rebellion was crushed just before it got too out of hand. The Death Lord Extermination (4826 IC to 4954 IC) The greatest calamity that the empire ever faced was from one of it’s own a Death Lord named Balleus, Master of Secrets who saw the laziness that the Death Legion has become and the total lack of respect given to Balleus by other Death Lords. Balleus was incredibly jealous as he served as a left hand of Azralan being that he doesn’t govern anything. It was clear to Balleus that Azralan favoured another Death Lord by the name of Krullorse Miyazer as he is one of the few friends of the Imperator. When a massive rebellion broke out on one of the Death Legions Sector Balleus sent two hundred of his best assassins and over half were killed which was embarrassing to Balleus as this was only a rebellion against ‘peasants’. Balleus blamed Death Lord Sebastrin Callux for his poor leadership qualities and failure to coordinate his troops and Balleus troops properly. Sebastrin denied such things and as he puts it “the assassins were like children playing with guns”. An enraged Balleus stormed out of the Death Lord’s palace as he felt that the Desth Lord wearn’t what they used to be back in the Veiyax days and saw that the Death Legion needs to be restored. Balleus contacted Vendrax Morsthal ‘The greatest Death Legion assassin’ to kill Sebastrin by using special bullets that could kill a Death Lord. On the morning the guards found a dead Death Lord being shot several times and his cold body was laying motionless. The Death Legion blamed them on a xenos species however every xenos species that the Death Legion had conquered were all primitive and had no way of executing a Death Lord. Then the Death Legion sent probes out of Death Legion territory to find possible alien races out their in the distance but it was all for naught as researchers discovered that the bullets were man made and the Death Legion never use any alien technology. This then proposed that this was the work of Imperials or someone within the Death Legion. The Imperial theory was slowly fading out as evidence shows that this was Death Legion technology and they came to the conclusion that this was a grand assassin far above all others. The Death Lords came to a conclusion that this was not the entirety of the assassin‘s doing that someone hired said assassin with a clear purpose of killing the Death Lord. Balleus heard about the news and wanted to make sure no one catches on to his plans but one Death Lord named Kulledos found out who was the one responsible for Sebastrins death. But spies of Balleus heard about this so the same assassin poisoned Kulledos drink with a lethal dose and so when people found him he was dead and any records about the murder connects were destroyed. Vendrux used a body double to fool the populace that they have caught and killed the one responsible and thinking that the crisis was over. Before this countless assassins were tried for murdering the Death Lord with some even being executed which did anger Balleus. With Vendruxs’ body double being caught and killed Balleus‘ assassins were safe from the punishment by the Death Legion. Balleus now had plans to return to the glory days of the Death Legion and so Balleus given permission from Azralan sent countless Legions to harass and hopefully take over the enemy worlds. However what Balleus was trying to do is extinguish the armies of the Death Lords while those loyal to him safe. However two Death Lords recognised Balleus’ plan and so they got together in a meeting and discussed what Balleus was up to and what his plans were. Balleus proclaimed that he wanted to make the Death Legion back into what it was and not the filth that it is now and recognise him as Veiyax’s successor. The two Death Lords then leave as risking a fight between was nearly suicide as Balleus was known for his traps and deception. When the ships took off he ordered Vendrux to blow up the ships which happened and both Death Lords were killed. When news broke out of this they knew that a rogue Death Lord was responsible for the entire thing and Krullorse immediately saw who was leading behind all of this death and told Azralan himself who was angry and very disappointed that a son of Veiyax would turn on his own. The Imperaton then asked for the arrest of Balleus and to be brought to the capital for judgement. Balleus refused to be arrested so his army killed all those who attempted to arrest him. A massive war broke out with the Death Legion nearly destroyed and Scathamos in ruins however Balleus never saw his plans come to be as he was killed by Krullorse in the throne room. Krullorse was left as the last Death Lord alive and Azralan still being alive. However a miracle came as a new Death Lord would be born so a new generation of Death Lords would be born. Rebuilding (4955 IC to 5570 IC) The Death Legion was on the verge of collapse but luckily Krullorse was still alive as he was able to get communications back together so the empire would still stand. With communication established they needed secondary rulers in place while the Death Lord numbers are growing. After hundreds of years of rebuilding a new generation of Death Lords would come to rule over the Death Legion and the last rebellions were put down. The Second Great Expansion (5571 IC to 6821 IC) Not wanting to repeat the same mistakes the Death Legion decided to get more territory for further expanse and thus the Second Expansion begins. Over the course of thirteen hundred years several client states (including The Galuinox Kingdom, The Septetion Alliance and others) were subdued and conquered by the Death Legion forces. The empire expanded to create two new sectors under the Death Legion rule with that the number of Death Lords was permanently increased in numbers than ever before. Modern Day (6822 IC to 8195 IC) The modern day Death Legion has more power and influence then ever before and their strength proves it with invading powerful enemies with a variety of results. Several campaigns have been launched against their imperial enemies such as the wars on Garachthes or the Caizar Rebellion in which the Death Legions show how capable they are. Their expansion into various territories has greater increased their reach upon the vastness of space and made some of their closer enemies afraid or weary of their might. Although their founder is dead they have carried his name and legacy over the past several millenia as the words of Veiyax spreads it’s message across the stars. Military The Death Legion renowned for it’s military being the overall head of the Death Legion it’s enough to say that the soldier produced by the Death Legion are some of the best. Several generals and commanders have the charm of winning even in dire situations and one of the Death Lords named Mazalac Ar’Thines is known for being one of the greatest military commanders of his day. * 'The Death Legion '- The Death Legion is the backbone of the empire and is considered a privilege to be a member of the countless number of soldiers. Even better are those in the elite class which is rarity among the Death Legion and requires the best soldiers from the Death Legion. The Army is divided into Legion which are far larger than those of their enemies numbering forty thousand soldiers led by a powerful general. * 'The Death Legion Navy '- The Death Legion’s Navy is another large part of the Death Legion and is commanded by naval officers rather than ground officers (Death Sarts). Though the navy isn’t as prevelant as their imperial counterparts it’s still used effective in void combat. * 'Death Titans '- Avarr Death Titans are the largest weapons of war within the Death Legion and are based on the imperial titans. These titans are powered by special individuals called Titan Pilots and are very effective on the ground and destroying enemy bases. * 'Psionics -' The psionics called Zawrats in the Death Legion are those rare individuals that able to use psychic energy on their enemies. The psionics are led by the Shirrat a group of powerful psionics and are subservient to the General. Teachings of Veiyax “Many people say that the Death Legion is the opposite of the Imperials but in actually the teachings of Veiyax says that it’s another version of the Imperials based on powerful men at arms rather than democracy” - An unknown scribe of the world of Pax Ronus The Teachings of Veiyax is a book compiled by various people about how Veiyax’s people should view themselves and others and is one of the most important pieces of literature in the Death Legion. The Teaching’s set rules for Veiyax’s People which are all those under the Death Legion (which includes both citizens and military). Various phrases are well known throughout the empire such any Imperials an enemy and should not be trusted. Aliens/Xenos are a threat and must be eliminated at all costs.Non mutated humans are the pinnacle of humanity and the true people of Veiyax. Culture The Death Legion has several special days dedicated to the heroes of the Death Legion such as the Day of Veiyax which is one of the oldest traditions in which they celebrate Veiyax’s decension from the sky and bringing order to a world of chaos. Another day is Azralan’s rise which celebrates Azralan’s rise to Imperaton which is celebrated once every year. The citizens of the Death Legion offer up tribute or taxes to the higher ups of the Death Legion and in return offer protection from the threats from beyond. Each world at least has a copy of Veiyax’s teachings which is read every month by a Veiyaxan Scribe. The Death Legion would also speak their own dialect of the common tongue such as Legion would be called Legianus in the Death Legion dialect. The Avarrian Psionics Called Zawrats in the Death Legion dialect they are a rare few who manage to have the powers of psychic energy. Any of those born with psychic energy are taken to training as Zawrats under the Shirrat Council to be joined in the army as a special force under the command of a Death Sart (officer). Those who have lived long enough and have experience are then given higher position as an Alpha Zawrat under the command of a Black Death Captain where they can hold positions such as Death Captains. The Shirrat council are those unique Psionics who are the leaders of the Psionic branch under the command of a general. Travel in the Avarrs Death Legion Travelling in the Death Legion can be difficult with several bandit groups or pirates occupying space though the Death Legion can get around this, in certain situations severasl ships are destroyed or looted by outlaws. The Navy is ever present in most of the Death Legion territories to ensue order throughout the Death Legion. Sub-Light Travel Sub-Light is common through out the Death Legion whether from extracting goods or in naval combat and are used in between short distances between stars. Though this process does take years even decades to do it’s still a safer way than FTL drives as one mistake can disrupt space and time. The people who are on this will often have to leave up to their descendants to pick up the pace as journey could be as long as a life time. Though most people throughout the Death Legion would not leave their home world as ship is used for the higher ups and the privileged people such as the military or nobility. The Death Legion ships are not original as they are copied from their Imperial counterparts and modified to suit the Death Legion so the same problems will occur due some flawed designs behind these specific ships. Faster than Light Travel The Death Legion use the Warp drive much like their imperial enemies but their FTL drives are less stable and slower than their enemies in which accidents are much more likely to happen then their rivals. Taking that out of consideration Faster than Light travel is rare in the Death Legion as a major accident can damage space and time. Only smaller ships have less restriction as due to their size will not have nearly the same impact as larger ships would. Larger ships need to be planned out if they are going to use FTL and need tons preparation to make the jump nice and smooth. During the Second War for Garachthes, Mazalac made a risky move by warp travelling his entire army directly into the targets system which was risky as warp travel that close could have been disasterous, but the ships survived and made their there way into the enemies planet. Though this was a lucky exception as the Death would often use their warp drives much further away or used Sub- Light ships. Death Legion Communications Communications between the Death Legion in the vastness of space is very slow as very few Psionics have the ability to use communications travelling faster than light. In the case that these unique Zawrats mentally communicate it always to the inner systems where the ruling class comes from. In the rare case that communications don’t go to the inner worlds it must be approved by the Imperaton otherwise it’s law breaking and is considered criminal. Other forms such as radio are in much more widespread use as on a planet scale radio transmission is instant. These radios are in use in battle as the way to communicate between front line units and support units. These radios are also used on nearby planetary stations or moons of the main planet as radio signals are near instant depending on the situation. Death Legion Calender The calendar of the Death Legion is based on the founding of the Death Legion in the year -450 of the Valtian Calender or year 1 of the Death Legion Calender. The calendar is written as the year after Veiyax’s descending an example is the current year would be written as 8645 VD, VD standing for Veiyax’s Descension. Threats to the Avarrs Death Legion Being the way it is the Death Legion has attracted several enemies over the course of thousands of years. These enemies are either in or outside of the Death Legion and they need to make sure that the threats both inside and out don’t cause any trouble for the people of Veiyax. The Imperials Though they are not unified, the Imperials are considered to be the main enemy of the Death Legion and more specifically the Altramaris Sector as they have insulted the Death Legion more than any thing else. The Spingaul Marches are though of by the Death Legion as underdeveloped and are led by High Lords who don’t care about the people they hold sway over. Other areas are seen as new possible territories for the Death Legion and to the people new people to add to Veiyax’s way of life. Traitors Traitors are often seen with disgust and one of the worst enemies within the Death Legion. These traitors are from bandits and pirates to Death Lords wishing to seek their own philosophy and rid any of Veiyax’s philosophy. Traitors are often captured, tortured humiliated then executed in a very brutal way or in rare cases life in the worst prison conditions available. Aliens/Xenos Aliens are viewed as pests that need to be exterminated with this the Death Legion is extremely xenophobic and rascist towards any alien race. Any aliens seen on or near Death Legion territory is always seen as a potential threat and any aliens captured would be asked to reveal infomation and if they refuse they will be tortured and eventually killed. The Death Legion don’t even use alien technology as they see it as impure or cursed which is why they use human technology instead of xenontechnology. Mutants With a vast empire comes with added bonus of people who have been mutated by the environment and those mutant are viewed with anger and uncomfortability as the Death Legion sees them as imperfect to the ‘pure’ humans. Mutants on most planets within the Death Legion live either on desolate near inhospitable worlds or they live in the slums of cities. Mutants keep to themselves and the Death Legion wouldn’t care as they are viewed as sub human and have no rights what so ever. Mutants are not allowed to join the Death Legion a privilege to many people as they hold a position of power above regular citizens. Though in some circumstances such as an invasion mutants will assesed into groups of other mutants and were used as cannon fodder. There is an exception to this and that is the Ograbun Strain, a type of mutant bred for war and are used in the Death Legion army as Elite troopers as though they lack in brain they make up for this in brawn. The Ograbun though treated horrendously by their masters are still given a position no other mutants will ever get. Sources * Codex: The Avarrs Death Legion (1st Edition) * Codex: The Avarrs Death Legion (2nd Edition) * Codex: The Avarrs Death Legion (3rd Edition) * Codex: The Avarrs Death Legion (4th Edition) * Battle over Alcaesor (Novel) * Conquest of Alcaesdor (Novel) * Invasion (Novel) * Massacre of Ivestar III (Novel) * The Great Exodus (Novel) * The Avarrs Death Legion Conquest (Novel) Category:Star Nations Category:Empires Category:Military Empires